30 Word Challenge
by Blue Neonlightshow
Summary: When you're offered a challenge... how can you refuse? Welcome! To Blue Neonlightshow's 30 word challenge! Where you will read about love, comedy, tragedy, adventure, angst, hurt/comfort, and so on. Oneshot collection
1. Table of Contents

**HEEEELLOOOOOOO Everyone.**

**I'm going to do a little something different this time, and it'll be a thirty word challenge! I'm doing a little contest with FiniteXS, so please go check his story out too! The contest is who can get the most reviews, so... PLEASE CHECK OUT AND REVIEW BOTH OUR STORY! And review without being biased.**

**THANK YOU!**

[x]Beginning

[]Accusation

[]Restless

[]Snowflake

[]Haze.

[]Flame.

[]Formal.

[]Companion.

[]Move.

[]Silver.

[]Prepared.

[]Knowledge.

[]Denial.

[]Wind.

[]Order.

[]Thanks.

[]Look.

[]Summer.

[]Transformation.

[]Tremble.

[]Sunset.

[]Mad.

[]Thousand.

[]Outside.

[]Winter.

[]Diamond.

[]Letters.

[]Promise.

[]Simple.

[]Future.


	2. Beginning

**Beginning**

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni__  
__tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau__  
__furete ite modorenakute ii__  
__sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

The small crowd cheered as the blue, teal, aqua, green, cyan, turquoise, cerulean haired girl and her pink haired partner finished the last of the song, Magnet. Waiting for the curtains to finally close, they kept their robotic smiles on, emitting a friendly and calm aura. As the curtains came together, the two singers looked back up and walked off stage.

"That went... okay," The pink haired girl said, looking at her friend.

"I... was honestly expecting an even smaller crowd. I'm... happy about that. I really am, Luka!" The blue, teal, aqua, green, cyan, turquoise, cerulean haired girl responded with a smile.

Luka smiled as well. "So am I, Miku."

The two friends continued to walk towards the back of the small stage when they met two blonde haired twins. One boy, one girl. "Heehee! That was great, Miku-nee!" the girl exclaimed.

"Thanks, Rin, Len! You two weren't too bad yourselves!"

"Really? Thanks! I was really nervous about singing in front of a crowd. I'm just glad Len was there to help me."

"You two do sound better when you're singing together," Luka commented.

Len scoffed. "Even if it was great, there still weren't a lot of people watching."

Rin punched her brother's arm. "Hey, can't you be happy, Len? We just finished our first concert together, and now people know who we are! Our names are now known!"

"To a handful of people, Rin. There were maybe one hundred people out there? I wouldn't call that a success. Our names might be known, but it'll probably die out!"

Miku placed a hand on Len's shoulder. "Don't think like that, Len. Big things always have small beginnings. Who knows, maybe one day, we'll be able to sing to thousands of people!"

"Like that'll ever happen. Think about it! Be realistic! We're not real singers. We're robots. Computers. Programs. We're designed to sing. People want real singers. Not robots with synthetic voices and artificial personalities and talents."

Miku nodded. "Maybe you're right. But that's also what makes us unique!"

"Being different isn't always bad, you know," Luka said encouragingly.

"Just think about it, Len. We could be on a great track here. We may have just started something big! Even if it is known to only a small group of people."

Len sighed. "You guys have some wild imaginations. I wish I could have as much confidence as you do."

"It doesn't hurt to try, Len," Luka stated. "After all, what could we lose? We're programmed to sing, and that's what we're going to do."

"Just remember. Unexpected events can happen at any time. Maybe we really will become famous!" Rin exclaimed.

"You have that much confidence we'll succeed?"

The group shrugged. "Like Luka said, we might not. But it doesn't hurt to try," Miku said.

Len looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up. "...What did you say it was? Big things come from small beginnings? ...Alright. Let's give it a shot then."


	3. Accusation

**Word 2 is finally up! :D *shot***

**I know! It's been almost 5 months since I last did this and I'm only on word 2 OTL**

**At least I have it up now though :D**

* * *

**Accusation**

The angry blue, teal, aqua, green, cyan, turquoise, cerulean haired girl tapped her foot as she glared at the two blondes cowering in fear in front of her.

"I'm going to ask you guys again. What. Happened. To. My. Leeks?"

The two Kagamines huddled together, afraid of what would come next.

"W-we don't know!"

"We just came home and-"

"-saw all your leeks crushed!"

"We don't know who did it! Please-"

"-Believe us!"

Rin and Len said together, finishing each other's sentences. Miku huffed. _'At first, I thought it was cute that they would complete each other's sentences, but now it's just plain annoying."_

"Well someone had to do something to my leeks. And you two were the only ones in the house when I got home." Although, Miku already had a pretty good idea who trashed her leeks...

The twins quivered. "B-but-"

"It wasn't us-"

"STOP COMPLETING EACH OTHER'S SENTENCES!" Miku interrupted the two. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay... Now... I'm going to give you five seconds to you tell the truth. Or else."

The twins looked at each other in fear, pulling each other closer. "But it we don't know!" Rin cried out.

"Five."

"M-Miku, c'mon, be reasonable!"

"Four."

"We don't know!"

"Three."

"L-Len, I'm scared!"

"Two."

"Okay! It was me! I'm sorry!" Len cried out.

Miku looked at Len in shock. "...What?"

"I-it was an accident! I was just getting my bananas and I accidentally... well... pulled down your bag of leeks..." Len slowly answered.

Miku recomposed herself and tilted her head. "Wait, so you destroyed my leeks?"

Len nodded.

"...Oh... Well, if it was you... I guess I can let it slide..." Miku said. The twins looked up at her in shock, then at each other. The two smiled and embraced each other for surviving Miku's terror, while the blue, teal, aqua, green, cyan, turquoise, cerulean haired girl still thought to herself. _'Len doesn't normally make mistakes like that, so I can let it slide this time. But... I could've sworn Kaito did this.'_

Just as Miku thought that, the blue haired idiot walked in, carrying a bag of oranges and bananas. "Hey, thanks for fooling Miku guys! Here's the bananas and oranges I promised-"

Kaito stopped when he saw the angry girl standing above the twins. Miku locked eye contact with Kaito for a good ten seconds before Kaito broke the silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...This... isn't what it looks like?"

* * *

Miku sighed as she sat on the couch, the Kagamines following after. The blue, teal, aqua, green, cyan, turquoise, cerulean haired girl took out an orange and banana and handed it to the twins.

"Next time, just tell the truth. Otherwise you'll end up like Kaito."

"Y-yes, Miku." The two said at the same time.

* * *

**Yes, it was short. Yes, it sucks.**

**That's all for now though. I couldn't think of much to put.**


End file.
